pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Louis Schatz
Louis Schatz was the funeral director who ran the Schatz Brothers Funeral Home with his identical twin brother, Lawrence. The two plundered jewelry and possessions from the dead, and after Lawrence died, Louis hired private investigator Emerson Cod to try to make himself look innocent. Louis chokes to death on a piece of cow tongue steak when confronted by Wilfred Woodruff VI, the grandson of one of the numerous corpses the Schatz brothers robbed. Wilfred then tries to frame Ned, who temporarily brings Louis back to life in order to learn the circumstances of his death. Biography Early life and funeral business At age 28, Louis and Lawrence Schatz inherited the Coeur d'Coeurs funeral home, a family business, after their father passed away. The brothers changed the name of the business and ran it for the next 15 years. Lawrence ran the funerals and dealt with the public while Louis did the behind-the-scenes business.Pie-lette The brothers frequently stole jewelry and valuables from the corpses, hiding the stolen loot in the basement. They also found other ways to profit from the dead, including accepting bribes from private investigators like Emerson Cod wishing to investigate dead bodies. This criminal activity ended one day when, prior to a viewing, a widower caught Lawrence stealing jewelry straight out of the coffin. Louis immediately pretended that he had nothing to do with it and acted like he was ashamed of his brother.The Fun in Funeral The ruse appeared to work; although Lawrence was maligned in the press and received 1,867 hate letters, Louis was never personally targetted in the same way as his brother. However, since Lawrence was under a police investigation prior to his death, it is likely that the police would have eventually looked into Louis, and found the valuables in the basement.The Fun in Funeral Death Two days after getting caught during his robbery, Lawrence died on the funeral home toilet, apparently due to heart failure. Unbeknownst to the brothers, his life was actually taken in exchange for that of Lonely Tourist Charlotte Charles, who was resurrected by Ned. Even after his brother's death, Louis continued to feign innocence. He hired Emerson Cod to investigate the death, claiming he feared he could be the next victim. He did this in order to divert suspicion and keep the stolen valuables, but it is possible Louis genuinely believed Lawrence was murdered and that he was in danger. He told Emerson, and his associates Ned and Chuck, that he had tried to warn Lawrence that his thefts were "bad karma" and tried to find out where he hid the stolen items, but that Lawrence refused to tell him.The Fun in Funeral A few days later, Louis was eating a cow tongue steak in his funeral home when he was confronted by Wilfred Woodruff VI about a valuable Civil War sword the brothers stole from his grandfather's coffin. Surprised by the intrusion, Louis choked to death on a piece of the steak shortly after Wilfred brought up the heirloom.The Fun in Funeral Post-death Woodruff had mailed a threatening letter to Lawrence that said, "looking forward to killing you soon," and he had been present when Lawrence died. To avoid being found a murder suspect, Wilfred rolled Louis' body onto a dolly truck, took it to The Pie Hole and planted it in the kitchen cooler, then called the police so that Ned would be framed for the apparent murder.The Fun in Funeral Ned brings Louis back to life for one minute so they can get away from the police. Chuck tells him that they are taking them to heaven, but have to move quickly because the passage would be unavailable within one minute. Once they are out of the restaurant, Ned, Chuck and Emerson question him about how he died. Before Louis could tell them where the heirlooms were hidden, Ned touches him again before the minute runs out.The Fun in Funeral Ned, Chuck and Emerson brought Louis' body back to the funeral home, where Ned was attacked by a sword-wielding Wilfred. Ned defeated Wilfred in the fight and discovered the stolen valuables hidden in the basement. The heirlooms were returned to their families, and Wilfred was arrested and charged for his involvement with Louis' death.The Fun in Funeral Louis never discovered that his brother died because Ned brought Chuck back to life, then failed to touch her again within one minute.The Fun in Funeral Personality and traits Louis Schatz was a heavyset man who dressed far more informally than Lawrence, since Louis did the behind-the-scenes work while Lawrence dealt with the customers. As the two are identical twins, Louis and Lawrence look exactly the same, except that Louis has a mustache. Also, unlike his brother, Louis does not smoke cigars.The Fun in Funeral Louis claimed to be very close to Lawrence, saying that the two shared their entire lives. It is impossible to verify this claim, however, due to the chronic dishonesty of the brothers. Louis is a skilled liar who successfully keeps his involvement in his grave-robbing scheme hidden from the police, the press, the general public and, for a time, Ned, Chuck and Emerson.The Fun in Funeral Behind the scenes Since Louis Schatz is supposed to be identical to his brother Lawrence, Brad Grunberg, the actor who played Lawrence in the , also plays the role of Louis. Sources Schatz, Louis Schatz, Louis Schatz, Louis Schatz, Louis Schatz, Louis Category:Male Category:Season 1 characters